


Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would happen if Jake didnt love olivia but somone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Charlie's Pov

I slip into Jake's apartment and hope Olivia isnt here. She shouldnt be since it was already 10:00 AM. As far as i was concened Jake shouldnt have slept with Olivia in the first place ,but it was his misson is what he kept telling himself.He was just about to go check the bedroom when he felt Jake's arms around his waist. You could have gotten caught Mr. Is she gone i ask. "Yes" she is gone and now you wont have to share me" he says as he turns me. Yeah for how long i snipe."For forever i think" he says as he goes for a kiss. You think i say as i stop him.

Jake's Pov

I frown as i am denied a kiss from Charlie.Forget about Liv she means nothing sexually. He gives me the look but finally agrees."Fine what are we gonna do" he asks. "We can watch i movie while i tryvto seduce you i suggrest.Fine but im not doing you on the couch" he says.Well come one then your takinv to long and i pick him up. He lands with a plop on the couch. I start the movie and spoon him from behind. i then start kissijg down his neck and his breathing rapids when lick his adam apples.This is nice he says suddenly. Yeah it is i agdees az e tucks himself farther into my chest and i decide to watch the movie and enjoy these moments with Charlie. 


End file.
